


Golden Ring

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Love, and hate, and lust, and passion, A golden ring binding souls together like a perfect seem on a summer dress, and a hate taking and taking and taking, like a flee on the meat of a dog.





	Golden Ring

A cold calculating stare, a pair of cold lips, a pair of bodies flushed together in a fervid passion, a godless union

Gasps and voices consuming and destructive, calling of names and begging, hot, and passionate but wrong and guilt-ridden.

Cold fingers leaving bruises against flaming hips and kisses that leave lips swollen and flushed, teeth biting and unforgiving, the taste of an iron union, shared between tongues,

And the passion, swelling and growing between bodies together in sinful union, the same bed that he had held another, with love, and sweet kisses, and none of the aggression and passion of the sins he committed. And guilt and heartbreak and pain followed like a trail of algae flowing behind a swimmer in the night as he makes his way back to shore.

But another cry and bite and scratch, pull at his pleasure and he thinks for moment fingering the golden ring on his finger, those are worth it. That perhaps this mans feverish lips, and fervid body, and angry passion, was worth those sacrifices.

Thomas, a name echoing on the walls of the room as they flew, a pronoun used in fairy tail, a pronoun used to define lust, and anger and passion, and hate. Thomas, a man whose presence defiled all of what Alexander had tried to build, but a man whose body was more than Alexander could resist, and whose hate-fueled the passionate moments they shared. Like stars in a binary system, their union would bring about destruction, but for which neither knew.

John, Jack, Jackie, his name was beacon, kept heavy against Alexanders fingers through the golden ring binding them, a cold reminder of the opposite of what Thomas gave him, he was reminded of the love, and reverence, and kindness, and bravery, and loyalty, that his Jackie was, and the reasons, he had loved John, and he nearly forgot about his sin.

But Thomas, he was passion, and heat, and flame and the whiskey that flowed on nights he needed comfort, and John, was love, and a songbird, and a river, and a glass of wine consumed at the altar in the holiest of ways. Alexander and John, Alexander and Thomas, Neither would ever allow him the satisfaction he needed, and he hated himself for it.

Alexander hated himself for leaving John, _his_ John, in the stains of his and some assholes, love, and hated himself, for the pained expression whenever, he excused himself for work away from John, and hated himself for thinking only of himself when John need him.

“Nothing in this world is right but you,” his words were nestled into dark curls, far too tight to be _his_ John's, though it was his name that sat upon his lips, and the words that would nearly be split had he no self-control, “My dearest Jackie,” and he twisted the gold band around his finger.


End file.
